Surviving The Mansion/ Episode 1
Announcer: Weeeeeeeeeeelcome to SURVIVING!!! THE!!! MANSION!!!!!! Announcer: Today is the start of the fight to survive! Now, if you actually do die, TSC is not responsible for any deaths. And now, let's name the CONTESTANTS!!! Announcer: Meme, LMX, RBH, Hyper, Mas, Zeel, Peeples, Scipy, Strider, Invadermaylovesharks, Yuki, and our special guest from Fantendo, LEGENDARY POP-FIZZ!!!!! All: Bring it on, dude! Announcer: Today, we have The Traps Course! Knights with axes and swords, poisonous gas, and ghosts are the obstacles today! Whoever makes it last is OUT of the competition for good! Now then... Announcer: Ready... Judges: *all wink, except for Conker* Announcer: Set... *LMX breathes out a puff of air* Announcer: GO!!! Start! RBH: Well, I don't see the knights...so maybe someone stole them! SWEET!!! I'm gonna wi... Knight: THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM! All: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *Knights swing swords at all, only to get their weapons stuck in the carpet* LMX: I love my life. *keeps running* Peebles and Scipy: C'mon! Keep moving! *all make it through, except for Invadermaylovesharks, due to weapons blocking her path* IMLS: Can I, like, go? Knight: Just jump over them. Next! *the crew makes it in an elevator-like room* LPF: Hmmm...isn't this the poisonous gas part? *doors slam shut and lock* LPF: I shouldn't have said that. Scipy: Hey, look! Tubes! *gray tubes start to spray poisonous gas out* Strider: OH GOD *jumps on pipe and climbs up* Meme/Mas/Zeel: Hey, good idea! *all follow Strider up tube* All: TO THE OTHER PIPE!! *all climb other pipe* Timer: 10 seconds until the gas gets sucked back in and the doors open! LMX: Ten seconds! We can survive that long! *holds breath* LPF: She has a point: *holds breath* All: *does the same* Timer: OK, second challenge done! Final challenge is next! All: *climbs down tubes and run out of room* IMLS: I'm here, guys... *runs through door before it closes again* Final Challenge Ghost 1: Got any kings? Ghost 2: Nope. Do...HEY! The competitors are here! Meme: Ghosts, huh? *all ghosts appear* LPF: Um...ghosts? Ghost: *taps LPF on shoulder* Boo. LPF: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *lightning flashes outside* Strider/RBH: Hey, I figured out how to beat the ghosts! Find any lamp at all! Ghosts: NOOOO! NOT LIGHT!!! Spicy and IMLS: *both turn on lamps* Ghosts: AAAAAAAAAAGH!! *both disappear* All: *do the same thing* Big Boo: You have beaten us now, but just WAIT until next time, mortals! *flies away* *doors open* All Except IMLS: Let's go! *all run* IMLS: Hey, let me go! *yelling at ghosts* Ghosts: You ruined our poker game! *both fly off* The Results Are In! Announcer: What a show, what a show! Now, the judges have decided! Randy: You could've done better, but it was good enough. Randy C.: Well,... the last part was EPIC! Nice thinking! Stan: Meh. Conker: All bad. Except for the second part. Zim: Good show, humans! Announcers: Now then, I have some bad news. One of you is going home. And the person IS... All: *start becoming anxious* Announcer: Invadermaylovesharks. Strider: Good show! Hyper: You did great, girl! RBH: You Wienerhamed this Wienerhamed into The Epic Hall Of Fame for sure! Others: Bye, IMLS. IMLS: Bye, guys! Thanks for letting me join! Announcer: With one contestant out, only 11 contestants remain! Who can survive next? Find out... tomorrow!! Category:Reality TV Category:Game Shows